


Better this Way

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, join me on my journey to fuck both of the junkers, tbh im just winging it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: You know for sure, though, that if you left, she would come for you.  Junkrat and Roadhog wouldn't just be banned from the town, they would be actively hunted down and murdered.It’s better this way.





	Better this Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurasakiDoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiDoku/gifts).



You love Junkrat and Roadhog.  

Of that much, you are certain.  Which is why it hurt so much to see them dragged through Junkertown like pariahs and thrown through the gate into the dust.  You stepped forward, but the gate slammed shut behind them, and a hand touched your shoulder, knuckles spiked and nails painted with chipped magenta nail polish.

“Better get back to your mechs, love,” the Queen said.  Her smile was beautiful and confident, but you knew what lurked beneath.  There was pettiness and anger.  Possessiveness like you were an object, a pair of hands meant only for mechanical genius.  

“Aye aye,” you said, forcing a smile and ignoring the sinking feeling.  It was better that way.  You knew if the Queen found out you were happy with someone or someone _s_ , she would never let it stand.  You exist to service mechs and build new ones, that’s all.  You feed the ever moving machine of Junkertown’s mech battle arena.  

You could’ve left.  They invited you to live on the outskirts beyond the gates with them tons of times.  Junkrat was willing to share his workshop, and Roadhog offered to set up some personal space in the loft of his home.  You felt the Queen’s eyes on your back as you walked away from the gate, but you knew she has other things to focus on and that it was just the anxiety of being under her thumb for so long.

You know for sure, though, that if you left, she would come for you.  Junkrat and Roadhog wouldn't just be banned from the town, they would be actively hunted down and murdered.

It’s better this way.

* * *

Your shop is in the middle of the Queen’s fortress, nearly next door to her gold reserves.  Two mechs are strung out across the floor and another one stands tall and nearly complete beside your work table.  It’s been months, with only the barest of information trickling in from the outside.  Bruce gives you updates, proudly tells you about the hell “your boys” are raising out in the world.  They’ve stolen the Crown Jewels, raided a bank in Mexico, gotten arrested and broken free, torn a streak through Japan, stealing every pachimari in sight… you smile when you think about it.  Roadhog covered in a mountain of pachimari. He must be in heaven.

Thoughts like that keep you going.  When it gets hard, or an idea sticks in place and your mind just keeps moving in circles, you think of Junkrat and Roadhog.  You haven’t heard anything new about them in two weeks… maybe they got caught again.

_“You know better than to show your face around here, Mako!”_

You look up at the speaker in the corner of your shop.  The queen’s voice echoes around the hollow metal halls of the omnium.  Roadhog…

“ _You’re either braver or dumber than you look to to come back here, Junkrat!”_

You stand and take two steps toward the door of your shop, but you stop short.  The Queen ordered them to be shot on sight if they returned.  You would just be a burden to them if you ran out there willy nilly.  You dart back to your table and slap the last few missing parts together, then onto the mech.

You take a deep breath and then clamber up the side to drop into the hatch.  It’s cramped and smells like its old pilot.  You flip the ignition switch and press the choke once, twice, three times…

The mech roars to life and you accidentally end up going backwards before you remember the proper controls.  Metal squeals and you slam into the top of the door jamb before you gain the proper spatial awareness needed to maneuver around things rather than into them.  Junkers are running through the town as you lope out of the Queen’s court and past the shops of Junkertown proper.  If Junkrat and Roadhog are going to bust through the front door, you want to be there to greet them, and if they die razing Junkertown, you want to go out with a bang alongside your lovers.


End file.
